Auras don't lie!
by Ninja19
Summary: Axel moved into a new high school, which he hated. And to make it worse he had a gift that he sometimes called curse! He can see people's auras and it sometimes annoyed him! But what happens when he meets Sora and finds something interesting about him? Will love spark or will someone stand in there way? Slight abusing, fluff later on and love! Yaoi Sora x Axel!
1. Chapter 1

SORA X AXEL!

Slight (sora x riku)

.

Read and Review!

* * *

Axel signs, he just moved into a new city called Twilight Town. And he hated it, he miss his old city Radiant Garden. Why he moved was because his fucking parents got in a divorced. Axel had no choice but to go to his mother since his father was an asshole to him.

He looked older like he could be in his twenties but in reality he was just sixteen. But being six feet and two inches tall didn't help out and especially not the tear drop tattoos under his eyelids. He just wanted a tattoo and those he had on sure in hell suited him!.

But axel wasn't a normal average teen, no. He had a gift or has he called it curse.. He had the ability to see people's auras. Meaning he can see their true emotion or know when there lying. Sure it comes in handy but why would he care about other people since there all the same, aka assholes.

As he was getting ready to go to his new high school which was a private one and he knew there will be snobby people around, he decided to walk since he didn't want to go on the bus and see people staring at him.

It's a good thing high school wasn't that far, just a block or two away. Once he arrived there, everyone was just staring at him. He could hear them whispering and giggling in the background.

The red-haired teen tried to ignored them but he saw there auras most where green, meaning that there fucking snobs and are stuck ups. He just enter in the building only for other students to look at him somewhat disgusted.

Why, because axel was wearing mostly all black. He had black baggy jeans, a black jacket with a dark red shirt under it. And he had so many chains and belts on. He looked like a punk but axel just loved the color black and the accessories. But most of the students weren't wearing dark colors, just regular blue jeans with what ever random shirt they had on.

Axel felt like he's in another world, he fucking hated it. He tried to go to his classes quick to avoid attention. But on his way he bumped to a brunette who was holding stuff. Both falling down and dropping everything.

"Oww" axel said ready to tell the kid to watch where he was going but stopped when he saw his aura.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going" the spiky hair brunette said smiling and picking up his stuff.

"No problem, here let me help you" he said helping pick up the papers and books that fallen on to the ground. But what he was mostly seeing is this kid's aura closely. It was blue on one side but with dark pure black on the other side. He had two? How was that possible? He had never seen anything like that before?!

"Thank you so much, I'm sora, are you new? I never seen you around?" he got up and helped axel up as well, he was so generous and kind-hearted.

Axel took a moment to realize that sora had asked him a question. "Yeah I'm new, I just moved here. I'm axel" he said slightly grinning.

He was finding sora interesting because of his auras. Blue meant happiness and strong-willed while black was filled with sadness and tortured sometimes even depressed. But he was both, so he is not lying that he is truly happy but what about the black aura. Axel was getting curious.

"Nice meeting you axel, hope we can get..." he stopped in mid sentence when he looked at someone behind axel. Axel turned around and saw a silver-haired teen.

"Sora where have you been? I been looking everywhere for you?" he said slightly upset.

"Riku, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time of what I was doing!" he said smiling, getting the rest of his stuff.

"Bye axel, hopefully I have you for a class!" he said to him before he left with riku.

Axel just watch him leave, he look at riku to see his aura red. Meaning angry or mad but why? Then he saw the older boy glaring at axel, which made his aura a darker red.

What was that about?

Though he did hope he had sora for a class so he can get to know him and try to see what wrong with the boy. He was so full of happiness that his black aura has to be a mistake. Or a least he hoped it would be.

Axel left to go to his first class which was a drag to him and sadly he didn't have the brunette for that class.

Meanwhile when sora was with riku, he got randomly pinned to the lockers a little roughly.

"What was that about sora?" he was indeed upset.

"Nothing just bumped into him by accident riku, so please calm down" he said stroking his cheek.

Riku just slapped his hand away and roughly kissed sora. The brunette moaned into the kiss, he enjoyed it but when he was about to put his hands around riku's neck he pulled away from him. Making sora frowned.

"Let's go to class" he said and walked away first. Sora just followed, he loved riku but he would be cold-hearted and just did what he wanted to do then leave.

Which sora always hated when he did that. But riku said he loved him... and sora was scared that nobody else will love him.. that he will end up being alone. So for now he had riku and that made him think he had a chance of love.

But sora couldn't help but wonder about the red-haired teen. He felt there was something different about him and he was very kind to him. He would like to be his friend to get to know him as well.

Hopefully riku wouldn't get too mad.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I been doing a bunch of soriku stories which I totally love! But I also love sora with axel or vanitas or roxas the most when it comes to others. So I decided to do a SoraxAxel one! I love axel! He's my all time favorite! I'm only going to do a few chapters for this story since I already thought how to end it and because I'm focusing on my other stories.

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora x Axel!

(slight sora x riku)

READ AND REVIEW!

.

.

* * *

Class was going to slow for axel that he was starting to get so bored! He fucking wanted to ditch already.

So no one had tried to talk to him, in fact they didn't even bother to know his name.

Yup, I was right everyone is fucking snobs! He thought pissed.

Why they wouldn't talk to him was a question that axel asked himself... it could be because that he look like a delinquent or the fact that he looked older than he actually shouldn't be.

The class bell finally rung! Axel quickly dash out of the classroom and went outside the school to the courtyard to ditch his other class.

He was happy that no one was around. He took the opportunity to just relax and smoke a cigarette which always helped him chill and relax.

Then suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders, making axel flinched since he thought it was a teacher.

"Whoa, axel calm down its me!" sora said smiling noticing the older teen tensed.

Axel signed in relief. He then looked at sora's auras which were the same as he saw them before.

"Why are you smoking? It's really unhealthy for you?" he said concern watching axel with the cigarette in hand.

"Why do you care?" chuckling and watching the brunette.

Sora couldn't help but blush. "Because your barely a teen, and you could get sick by the time your older.." scolding axel.

That made axel laughed since no one has ever scolded him before. It was nice that this kid cared for him though.

"But it helps me relax and be stress free" he whined playfully.

"Axel there are other ways to help you be stress free."

The red-haired teen cough of what he just said. That sounded so sexual to him.

"What?.." he said surprised.

"Like look around you, look at the sky doesn't it just make you just want to look at it forever" sora said pointing to the sky and lying down on the ground.

"oh that's what you meant" he murmured softly. Sure he was surprise by what sora said but when the younger teen meant something else it was kind a disappointing. Wait... does this mean he likes sora?

"Come lie down axel and tell me what you see in the sky" sora was happy that he was hanging with axel it made him feel like he was really getting to know him.

Axel did as he was told and lied down near the brunette but not to closely. He look up at the sky just seeing blue and clouds, nothing special.

"I see blue and clouds" he answered shortly.

Sora laughed warmly. "That's it."

Axel huffed, "Well what do you see then?" he questioned in returned.

"I see one sky that's connected to many worlds, wherever you go there's always a sky up there and that's what's making us believe. One sky, One destiny." he finished looking at axel giving his goofy smile.

The older teen eyes widen, he had never thought of it like that before. He was so touched by what sora said. Has he been looking at things the wrong way all this time?

"That was beautiful sora" he said honestly looking up at the sky amazed.

He noticed that sora's blue aura got darker, meaning he's extremely happy.

"Sora I have a questioned to ask you?"

"What?"

"Why are you so sad?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" sora said a little nervous.

"I can sense your sad and somewhat being tortured?" he said sternly.

"I'm not sad? You don't know how I feel at all?" he shouted then came as a whisper at the last part.

Sora's half blue aura was starting to turned grey meaning he was lying now. Why did axel care about this brunette? Was he starting to fall for him?

"You don't have to lie sora. I won't laugh or tell anyone. Promise." he just wanted sora to talked to him.

He remained silence, he was stunned that axel could know how he feels. He even knew he was lying but how?

"How do you know that I'm lying! And how the hell do you know how I really feel!" he demanded an answer. No one ever knew how he really felt because he didn't want to be sad at all he wanted to be happy and positive.

Axel didn't know if he could tell sora the truth. He never told anyone before since he would be fucking called a witch or demon. Also because he didn't want to lose his friendship with sora.

He signs. "I can see and read people's auras." he was looking directly at sora.

"What?" sora made a confused face. What are auras?

"How can I put this shortly? I can know how people really feel and when they are lying."

Sora gasped and axel was expecting him to leave or be called a freak. But none of that happened.

Instead sora got up close to axel! "Really that's so cool axel!" he said amazed.

His grey aura turned blue again, making axel happy.

"Really thanks. Well just please don't say it out loud or to anyone." he didn't want to be made fun of by his gift.

"Of course I won't! You can trust me!"

Axel grinned then remember the question he asked sora. "So talk. Why are you really sad?"

The brunette frown but answer anyways. "I'm all alone basically, I have no family and I'm scared that no one will ever love me.." he said sadly.

"But aren't you with riku?" sora blushed and wondered how axel knew.

Before he could say anything, axel beat him to it. "I figured it out on my own, and saw riku's aura?"

"How was it like?" he didn't want to know since he knew it would be bad.

"Red, dark red. He was angry so full of hatred" he knew riku was completely different from sora.

"Really... Yeah I figured.." riku was always angry with sora whether he was with someone or doing something that riku didn't know about. Somewhat possessive.

"Why are you with that asshole? You can do way better!" sora was the complete opposite of riku, seriously.

The brunette remained quiet before he answered. "Because he said he loves me."

"And I don't want to be alone I want someone to love me!" he said meekly.

Axel frowned, sora's half black aura got pure black, which he also didn't know it was possible.

"What about me? I'll love you?"

Sora was speechless, he didn't expect axel to say that. "But I love riku.."

"Bullshit! By what you just told, it sounds like riku doesn't treat you right and that you want someone to really love you!" he said firmly.

"I don't know" sora looked away confused. He loved riku but he knew that deep down riku would never treat him lovingly but still... riku told him he loved him.

"At least give me a chance sora! Please!" it didn't sound like a plea but he had fallen for sora.

Sora hesitated before he reluctantly agreed. "Okay axel but please don't use me for fun" he didn't want to get hurt like he gets hurt with riku... which is mentally and physically.

"I wouldn't do that to somewhat cute" he said flirting.

Sora couldn't help but blush darkly.

* * *

**Author's note...** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter? I decided to make this rated teen since I might make a sequel for this if guys want one that it!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! They make me happy and write the stories faster to updated them quick!


End file.
